Natsu the fifth horsemen of the apocalypse
by KingGemini35
Summary: Natsu is not found by Makarov, but instead joins fairy tail as the fifth member of the horsemen of the apocalypse. The horsemen of destruction. (stronger/smarter/more polite Natsu) Rated T for gore and sexual depitctions
1. Chapter 1: the fifth horsemen arrives

**Natsu the fifth horsemen of the apocalypse**

 ** _Chapter 1: the fifth horsemen arrives_**

 **Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail or any of the characters**

 **Character ages**

 **Mericulo: 15**

 **Frandrick: 14**

 **Brakoni: 14**

 **Hekenas: 13**

 **Natsu: 11**

 **Erza: 11**

 **Grey: 11**

 **Cana: 11**

 _Year x777_

A young boy with salmon hair and onyx eyes with a white scaly scarf wrapped around his neck walks through a forest calling for someone. "Igneel where are you, Igneel" the boy shouts calling for the entity now known as Igneel. The young boy stops as a sudden sound approaches. He hears horses galloping towards him and feel an evil presence as he readied himself for combat igniting his hand in flames. The horses come to a stop just in front of the boy and the riders get of. The first rider was a boy had long purple hair and a gray tint to his skin, he also had dark purple eyes that looked like death would come to all who look into them. The second rider was a large muscular boy in a full suit of armor so you couldn't see his face with an exception of his eyes which were blood red and promised pain to any who cross him. The third rider was a boy who looked sickly and had a greenish coloring to his skin he had dark green hair and light green eyes. The last rider was a skinny kid who was complaining that he was hungry. He had pale white skin with black and looked as if death would come for him at any moment.

The young man looked at the four men and stayed combat ready in case they tried to attack him. The four Horsemen looked down at the young boy and smiled a kind smile. The young boy was taken aback at the smiling faces and let his guard down smiling back at them.

The first horsemen spoke "Hello there young man I am Mericulo the horsemen of death and these are my brothers" he pointed to the men behind him.

The man in armor then spoke introducing himself " My name is Frandrick the horsemen of war pleasure to meet you" he said to the boy who stood shocked at his large stature .(A/N think Escanor from the seven deadly sins).

The sickly looking boy introduced himself next " Hello my name is Brakoni the horsemen of pestilence" he said in a meek voice with an obviously sore throat.

The last to speak was the skinny man " Greetings I am Hekenas the horsemen of famine" he said as he pulled out some food and started eating.

"Who might you be young man?" Mericulo asked the pink haired boy. As he finally snapped out of the shock he said "My name is Natsu Dragneel its very nice to meet you" and bowed to the four horsemen.

"Ah so your who Igneel wanted us to find" Mericulo said as Natsu instantly perked up at hearing his fathers name. "You know my dad, do you know where he is" Natsu asked the four horsemen. "No unfortunately we don't but we received a letter from him a 2 days ago" Mericulo said as he handed the boy the letter.

As he read it Natsu felt his heart sink to the bottom of his chest.

The letter read.

 _Dear horsemen,_

 _I have some business to attend to that might result in me not returning and so I humbly ask you to take care of my son Natsu. He is a good boy who is strong for his age. He is also incredibly destructive which makes him seem mischievous but he is not, so take good care of him for me please._

 _Sincerely, Igneel king of the fire dragons_

Natsu finished reading and the look on his face was not of sadness but of anger. He ignited his hand and burned the letter before screaming and releasing a wave of fire that burned down the entirety of the forest. The Horsemen looked in awe of his strength before a smile appeared on the face of Mericulo.

"Hey Natsu would you like to become one of the Horsemen of the apocalypse" Mericulo asked as the others looked at the damage of the attack Natsu used.

"Do you really want me on your team" Natsu asked. "We would be honored for you to join our brotherhood" Frandrick said as the other three nodded their heads in agreement. "You would make a great addition" Brakoni said as he smiled at the young boy. "Yeah with your strength you'll make a great horsemen" Hekenas said and then continued eating.

Natsu took a few minutes to ponder the decision he was given before looking up at the horsemen. "I'll do it, I'll become a horsemen" He said as the others showed smiles at the boy.

Mericulo rubbed Natsu s head before addressing the rest of the horsemen. "Today we welcome a new brother into our family" he stated as the rest start clapping "Meet Natsu the horseman of destruction and the fifth horsemen of the apocalypse" Mericulo finished as Frandrick, Brakoni and Hekenas cheered loudly. Natsu smiled as his new brothers picked him up in a hug and welcomed him to the family.

"I guess we should head back to the guild" Brakoni stated as Natsu gained a confused look on his face.

"Whats a guild" Natsu asked his new brothers. "A guild is where wizards gather to take jobs, make money, go on adventures, and even make friendships" Hekenas said to his new little brother. "Sounds like fun lets get going" Natsu said as Mericulo summoned a horse for him to ride. Natsu rode on the horse temporarily given to him by his eldest brother. He has never felt as happy with anyone since before Igneel left four days ago.

 _2 days later_

Natsu, Mericulo, Frandrick, Brakoni, and Hekenas arrived in magnolia and rode up to a big building with a sign that read 'welcome to Fairy Tail' Natsu followed the others as they walked into the building through the large doors. Natsu looked around the guild at all the different people. He saw a young boy with raven hair who strangely enough was only in his boxers. Then he saw a young girl wearing an orange sundress who addressed the raven haired boy.

"Grey your clothes" she said to the boy who was embarrassed. "COME ON ARE YOU SERIOUS" he yelled as he put his clothes back on "thanks Cana" he said addressing the girl in the sundress.

Natsu wasn't paying attention to where he was going and pretty soon he bumped into someone and fell on the ground.

"Ow that really hurt you should watch where your going" said a young girl with scarlet red hair.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry let me help you" Natsu said as he got up and outstretched his hand. The girl looked up to see a semi-muscular boy with pink hair and onyx eyes reaching his hand out to help her up. She accepted and took his hand slightly blushing.

She stood up from the floor and the boy let go of her hand and bowed. "I would like to apologize for bumping into miss…" Natsu said waiting for the girl to say her name.

" Erza My name is Erza Scarlet" She said still blushing at how sweet this boy who she only just met was being to her.

"Nice to meet you Erza Scarlet my name is Natsu Dragneel" Natsu said as he straightened from his bow. He quickly noticed Erza s blush and became worried. "Are you feeling well Erza" He asked as he put his hand to her forehead to check her temperature making her blush even more. "I-I-I'm fine thank you Natsu" Erza said as Natsu took his hand off her head sighing in relief.

"Well maybe we can speak again Erza" Natsu said as he ran off to catch up with his brothers who watched the encounter with smiles on their faces. "Bye Natsu" Erza said waiving at Natsu as he waved back. "I like you" she said quietly but Natsu s dragon like hearing allowed him to hear her and he smiled saying quietly "I like you too".

"I bet they'll get married in the future" Frandrick said as he removed his helmet showing he had bright orange hair . "Yeah I bet they will" Mericulo, Brakoni, and Hekenas said simultaneously as Natsu approached.

"Hey guys what are you talking about over here" Natsu asked his his brothers. "Nothing little brother nothing" Mericulo said to his curious little brother. "Lets go introduce you to the guild master follow me" Mericulo said as he and Natsu started walking to the guild masters office.

*knock, knock, knock* "Come on in" said the guild master of fairy tail as Natsu and Mericulo entered the room. Natsu looked around and saw a short old man sitting on a desk observing him. He then spoke "so who is this Mericulo". "This is my new little brother and he would like to join the guild Master Makarov" Mericulo said as Makarov gained a surprised look.

"So is he a horsemen as well" Makarov asked Mericulo. "Yes sir he is the fifth horsemen the horsemen of destruction". Mericulo answered with pride of his little brother.

"Whats your name young man" Makarov asked Natsu "My name is Natsu Dragneel its a pleasure to meet you, sir" Natsu said with a bow.

"Okay I only have one more question" Makarov said to which Natsu replied "ask away".

"What color do you want your guild mark and where do you want it" he asked pulling out a stamp and smiling. Natsu grinned his signature grin and replied " Red and on my right shoulder please".

Natsu and Mericulo walked out of the guild masters office and joined their three bothers.

"Lets see the mark kid" Frandrick said to Natsu just as the master walked out.

"let us all welcome a new member to the guild Natsu Dragneel" he said pointing to him as the guild hall burst into cheers and began partying in celebration of the new member and Natsu showed his brothers his guild mark and then looked for Erza.

 _20 minutes later_

Natsu found Erza at a table in the back of the guild hall eating a piece of strawberry cake. He approached her and said "Hey Erza how are you" to which she replied "I'm doing good Natsu and how are you" she asked in a sweet voice with a cute smile on her face. "I'm great I just got my guild mark" he said as he showed her. "Congratulations Natsu" she said before asking "Hey Natsu I noticed you hanging out with the four horsemen what is up with that".

"Their my brothers and by the way there five horsemen now" he said with his signature grin plastered on his face. "Wow you must be incredibly strong if you became a horsemen so young" Erza said while blushing at Natsu s smile _'he's so cute'_ she thought and then Natsu replied "Thanks Erza I never really thought I was strong so thank you".

"Your welcome Natsu I know you'll be S-Class in no time if you're a horsemen" She said excited for him. "Whats S-Class Erza" Natsu asked as he looked at her thinking face _'she's so beautiful'_ he thought as she finally answered "S-Class is a higher ranking that only the strongest wizards in the guild can achieve all of the horsemen became S-Class within a year of joining the guild and I have no doubt that you will to".

Natsu was listening intently when the raven haired boy known as Grey walked up to them. "Ha there's no way this punk is one of the horsemen he so weak look at him" Grey said to Natsu and Erza. "Grey your clothes" Erza said As Grey looked down to see he was only in his boxers. "AGGGHHH not again" he said irritated.

"Pervert" Natsu said as Grey started to walk away making the raven hair boy turn around and attempt to punch Natsu. "SCREW YOU PINKY" Grey screamed as his fist headed straight for Natsu who sat there calm. Just before Grey s fist connected with Natsu s face his fist was caught by Mericulo as Frandrick, Brakoni, and Hekenas walked up to the table Natsu and Erza were currently siting at. Grey looked terrified as Mericulo let his hand go and spoke "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't try to hit my **Natsu the fifth horsemen of the apocalypse**

 ** _Chapter 1: the fifth horsemen arrives_**

 **Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail or any of the characters**

 **Character ages**

 **Mericulo: 15**

 **Frandrick:14**

 **Brakoni:14**

 **Hekenas:13**

 **Natsu:11**

 **Erza:11**

 **Grey:11**

 **Cana:11**

 _Year x777_

A young boy with salmon hair and onyx eyes with a white scaly scarf wrapped around his neck walks through a forest calling for someone. "Igneel where are you, Igneel" the boy shouts calling for the entity now known as Igneel. The young boy stops as a sudden sound approaches. He hears horses galloping towards him and feel an evil presence as he readied himself for combat igniting his hand in flames. The horses come to a stop just in front of the boy and the riders get of. The first rider was a boy had long purple hair and a gray tint to his skin, he also had dark purple eyes that looked like death would come to all who look into them. The second rider was a large muscular boy in a full suit of armor so you couldn't see his face with an exception of his eyes which were blood red and promised pain to any who cross him. The third rider was a boy who looked sickly and had a greenish coloring to his skin he had dark green hair and light green eyes. The last rider was a skinny kid who was complaining that he was hungry. He had pale white skin with black and looked as if death would come for him at any moment.

The young man looked at the four men and stayed combat ready in case they tried to attack him. The four Horsemen looked down at the young boy and smiled a kind smile. The young boy was taken aback at the smiling faces and let his guard down smiling back at them.

The first horsemen spoke "Hello there young man I am Mericulo the horsemen of death and these are my brothers" he pointed to the men behind him.

The man in armor then spoke introducing himself " My name is Frandrick the horsemen of war pleasure to meet you" he said to the boy who stood shocked at his large stature .(A/N think Escanor from the seven deadly sins).

The sickly looking boy introduced himself next " Hello my name is Brakoni the horsemen of pestilence" he said in a meek voice with an obviously sore throat.

The last to speak was the skinny man " Greetings I am Hekenas the horsemen of famine" he said as he pulled out some food and started eating.

"Who might you be young man?" Mericulo asked the pink haired boy. As he finally snapped out of the shock he said "My name is Natsu Dragneel its very nice to meet you" and bowed to the four horsemen.

"Ah so your who Igneel wanted us to find" Mericulo said as Natsu instantly perked up at hearing his fathers name. "You know my dad, do you know where he is" Natsu asked the four horsemen. "No unfortunately we don't but we received a letter from him a 2 days ago" Mericulo said as he handed the boy the letter.

As he read it Natsu felt his heart sink to the bottom of his chest.

The letter read.

 _Dear horsemen,_

 _I have some business to attend to that might result in me not returning and so I humbly ask you to take care of my son Natsu. He is a good boy who is strong for his age. He is also incredibly destructive which makes him seem mischievous but he is not, so take good care of him for me please._

 _Sincerely, Igneel king of the fire dragons_

Natsu finished reading and the look on his face was not of sadness but of anger. He ignited his hand and burned the letter before screaming and releasing a wave of fire that burned down the entirety of the forest. The Horsemen looked in awe of his strength before a smile appeared on the face of Mericulo.

"Hey Natsu would you like to become one of the Horsemen of the apocalypse" Mericulo asked as the others looked at the damage of the attack Natsu used.

"Do you really want me on your team" Natsu asked. "We would be honored for you to join our brotherhood" Frandrick said as the other three nodded their heads in agreement. "You would make a great addition" Brakoni said as he smiled at the young boy. "Yeah with your strength you'll make a great horsemen" Hekenas said and then continued eating.

Natsu took a few minutes to ponder the decision he was given before looking up at the horsemen. "I'll do it, I'll become a horsemen" He said as the others showed smiles at the boy.

Mericulo rubbed Natsu s head before addressing the rest of the horsemen. "Today we welcome a new brother into our family" he stated as the rest start clapping "Meet Natsu the horseman of destruction and the fifth horsemen of the apocalypse" Mericulo finished as Frandrick, Brakoni and Hekenas cheered loudly. Natsu smiled as his new brothers picked him up in a hug and welcomed him to the family.

"I guess we should head back to the guild" Brakoni stated as Natsu gained a confused look on his face.

"Whats a guild" Natsu asked his new brothers. "A guild is where wizards gather to take jobs, make money, go on adventures, and even make friendships" Hekenas said to his new little brother. "Sounds like fun lets get going" Natsu said as Mericulo summoned a horse for him to ride. Natsu rode on the horse temporarily given to him by his eldest brother. He has never felt as happy with anyone since before Igneel left four days ago.

 _2 days later_

Natsu, Mericulo, Frandrick, Brakoni, and Hekenas arrived in magnolia and rode up to a big building with a sign that read 'welcome to Fairy Tail' Natsu followed the others as they walked into the building through the large doors. Natsu looked around the guild at all the different people. He saw a young boy with raven hair who strangely enough was only in his boxers. Then he saw a young girl wearing an orange sundress who addressed the raven haired boy.

"Grey your clothes" she said to the boy who was embarrassed. "COME ON ARE YOU SERIOUS" he yelled as he put his clothes back on "thanks Cana" he said addressing the girl in the sundress.

Natsu wasn't paying attention to where he was going and pretty soon he bumped into someone and fell on the ground.

"Ow that really hurt you should watch where your going" said a young girl with scarlet red hair.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry let me help you" Natsu said as he got up and outstretched his hand. The girl looked up to see a semi-muscular boy with pink hair and onyx eyes reaching his hand out to help her up. She accepted and took his hand slightly blushing.

She stood up from the floor and the boy let go of her hand and bowed. "I would like to apologize for bumping into miss…" Natsu said waiting for the girl to say her name.

" Erza My name is Erza Scarlet" She said still blushing at how sweet this boy who she only just met was being to her.

"Nice to meet you Erza Scarlet my name is Natsu Dragneel" Natsu said as he straightened from his bow. He quickly noticed Erza s blush and became worried. "Are you feeling well Erza" He asked as he put his hand to her forehead to check her temperature making her blush even more. "I-I-I'm fine thank you Natsu" Erza said as Natsu took his hand off her head sighing in relief.

"Well maybe we can speak again Erza" Natsu said as he ran off to catch up with his brothers who watched the encounter with smiles on their faces. "Bye Natsu" Erza said waiving at Natsu as he waved back. "I like you" she said quietly but Natsu s dragon like hearing allowed him to hear her and he smiled saying quietly "I like you too".

"I bet they'll get married in the future" Frandrick said as he removed his helmet showing he had bright orange hair . "Yeah I bet they will" Mericulo, Brakoni, and Hekenas said simultaneously as Natsu approached.

"Hey guys what are you talking about over here" Natsu asked his his brothers. "Nothing little brother nothing" Mericulo said to his curious little brother. "Lets go introduce you to the guild master follow me" Mericulo said as he and Natsu started walking to the guild masters office.

*knock, knock, knock* "Come on in" said the guild master of fairy tail as Natsu and Mericulo entered the room. Natsu looked around and saw a short old man sitting on a desk observing him. He then spoke "so who is this Mericulo". "This is my new little brother and he would like to join the guild Master Makarov" Mericulo said as Makarov gained a surprised look.

"So is he a horsemen as well" Makarov asked Mericulo. "Yes sir he is the fifth horsemen the horsemen of destruction". Mericulo answered with pride of his little brother.

"Whats your name young man" Makarov asked Natsu "My name is Natsu Dragneel its a pleasure to meet you, sir" Natsu said with a bow.

"Okay I only have one more question" Makarov said to which Natsu replied "ask away".

"What color do you want your guild mark and where do you want it" he asked pulling out a stamp and smiling. Natsu grinned his signature grin and replied " Red and on my right shoulder please".

Natsu and Mericulo walked out of the guild masters office and joined their three bothers.

"Lets see the mark kid" Frandrick said to Natsu just as the master walked out.

"let us all welcome a new member to the guild Natsu Dragneel" he said pointing to him as the guild hall burst into cheers and began partying in celebration of the new member and Natsu showed his brothers his guild mark and then looked for Erza.

 _20 minutes later_

Natsu found Erza at a table in the back of the guild hall eating a piece of strawberry cake. He approached her and said "Hey Erza how are you" to which she replied "I'm doing good Natsu and how are you" she asked in a sweet voice with a cute smile on her face. "I'm great I just got my guild mark" he said as he showed her. "Congratulations Natsu" she said before asking "Hey Natsu I noticed you hanging out with the four horsemen what is up with that".

"Their my brothers and by the way there five horsemen now" he said with his signature grin plastered on his face. "Wow you must be incredibly strong if you became a horsemen so young" Erza said while blushing at Natsu s smile _'he's so cute'_ she thought and then Natsu replied "Thanks Erza I never really thought I was strong so thank you".

"Your welcome Natsu I know you'll be S-Class in no time if you're a horsemen" She said excited for him. "Whats S-Class Erza" Natsu asked as he looked at her thinking face _'she's so beautiful'_ he thought as she finally answered "S-Class is a higher ranking that only the strongest wizards in the guild can achieve all of the horsemen became S-Class within a year of joining the guild and I have no doubt that you will to".

Natsu was listening intently when the raven haired boy known as Grey walked up to them. "Ha there's no way this punk is one of the horsemen he so weak look at him" Grey said to Natsu and Erza. "Grey your clothes" Erza said As Grey looked down to see he was only in his boxers. "AGGGHHH not again" he said irritated.

"Pervert" Natsu said as Grey started to walk away making the raven hair boy turn around and attempt to punch Natsu. "SCREW YOU PINKY" Grey screamed as his fist headed straight for Natsu who sat there calm. Just before Grey s fist connected with Natsu s face his fist was caught by Mericulo as Frandrick, Brakoni, and Hekenas walked up to the table Natsu and Erza were currently siting at. Grey looked terrified as Mericulo let his hand go and spoke "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't try to hit my little brother you see he has a bit of a temper and I don't want him to destroy the guild hall"

"HA as if he could destroy the guild hall" Grey said with a smirk on his face calling the eldest horsemen s bluff. "We once saw him burn an entire forest to the ground with little effort" the four horsemen said simultaneously making Erza s heart race and Grey shake in fear as Natsu gave him an intense look and a sadistic smile. Grey simply walked away from the table in fear. As Grey and the horsemen walk away Natsu looks at Erza who is blushing like crazy and asked on simple question that would change her life forever "Will you be my girlfriend" to which she responded "Of course I will Natsu" and they kissed to seal their affection. The whole guild watched as love blossomed between the two young wizards.

And thus began Natsu s adventure in fairy tail ,the start of his relationship with Erza and of course the start of his legend as the strongest wizard to ever exist. Natsu Dragneel the horsemen of destruction.

 **Thank you for reading this story more chapters will be updated whenever I can post and yes I will be introducing the magic the other horsemen use in the next chapter.**

 **Now I must go my people need me.** **GOODBYE MY FRIENDS.**


	2. Chapter 2: Eisenwald

**_Chapter 2: Eisenwald_**

 _In the guild 7 years later_

Natsu and Lucy walked through the guild and sat down at the bar. "Hey Mira can I get a plate of flaming meat and a strawberry cake please" Natsu asked the white haired bar maid as she smiled at him.

"Of course Natsu but who is the cake for" Mira asked with a questioning look.

Her question was soon answered as Loke burst through the doors and screamed "ERZA'S BACK" as everyone in the guild began to panic.

Natsu sat there smiling as he walked to the door with the strawberry cake in hand ready to greet her home. Erza walked through the door carrying a giant decorated horn and was greeted by Natsu. "Welcome back Erza I missed you" he exclaimed as she put the horn down and took the cake from his hand and ate it. "I missed you too my love" She said as she pulled him into a passionate kiss witch caused Lucy to scream.

Erza looked at Lucy with a quizzical glare as if wondering why the girl was here. Lucy gulped as Erza walked over too her and held out her hand. "Hi I'm Erza Scarlet What's your name" she asked the blonde girl who took her hand and shook it "I'm Lucy and its a pleasure to meet you too" she said the smiling girl in front of her.

Erza then pulled Lucy closer and whispered in her ear "If you even think of trying to seduce my Natsu I will make you wish you were never born" she then pulled away and latched onto Natsu looking at the blonde haired girl who had fainted from fear.

"Natsu lets go home" Erza said as Natsu nodded his head. "Come on happy we're going home" He announced as a little blue cat flew towards the two mages saying "Aye sir". The three then left the guild hall and headed home.

When they got there they were welcomed by the other horsemen. "Hey welcome home guys" Mericulo said as Natsu and Erza sat down on the couch. "Hey I need your help with something" Erza stated and the rest stared at her in shock. "Okay what do you need help with" Frandrick replied.

"On my way back from my mission I went into a restaurant to get something to eat and I heard some dark wizards from the guild Eisenwald are planning something that involves an object called lullaby" as soon as she said lullaby Natsu and the other horsemen tensed up. "Are you sure they said lullaby" Hekenas asked hoping she was wrong. "I'm 100% sure they lullaby. Why? What is it" she asked.

"It's mass death magic" Natsu stated as Erza became shocked. "What do you mean mass death magic" Erza asked in horror. "It's a demon flute that was created by Zeref with the sole purpose of using it's song to kill hundreds of people at a time" Natsu said rage evident in his voice. "If Eisenwald is planning to use lullaby then all of Fiore could be in danger" Brakoni stated to the group. "We have to stop them" Frandrick said seeming on edge. "We should tell the master" Mericulo announced but Natsu shook his head. "Masters at a meeting in clover" he said to the group.

"Then we tell Mira to warn the master of Eisenwald's activities" Erza said and the horsemen nodded in agreement. They got up and ran to the guild hall. They ran through the door and approached the bar before Natsu said "Mira send a letter to the master and tell them that Erza, the horsemen and I are going to stop a dark guild from killing a bunch of innocent people" she nodded and began to make the letter. The group of mages walked out the door stopping just outside.

They all started using the same spell with an exception of Erza. " **I call upon the power within bring forth my humble steed SUMMON STALLION** " the horsemen all said in unison as five horses appeared out of thin air.

The first belonged to Mericulo. It was gray with a purple mane and dark black eyes.

The next belonged to Frandrick. It was blood red with an orange mane and black eyes. The third belonged to Brakoni. It was light green with a dark green mane and black eyes. The forth belonged to Hekenas. It was a skeletal horse with a black mane and black eyes. The last belonged to Natsu. Is was charcoal gray with a mane of fire with flaming eyes.

The horsemen mounted their horses and Erza got on the back of Natsu's wrapping her arms around his torso so she didn't fall off. They took of towards the town of Onibas to catch the dark guild.

 _1 hour later_

The group of mages made it to Onibas and went to the train station. "I smell something evil on the train" Natsu stated standing by the train. "I'm going to board the train and confront the dark mage to get some information" he said as he boarded.

"Do you want me to come with you" Erza asked with worried eyes. "No you and the horsemen will follow the train on the horses Erza you can use mine" He stated with a smile because of the concern his lover had showed him. "I'll get whatever information I can and meet up with you guys" Natsu said before going to his seat as the train started moving.

"I'm glad Mericulo helped me get over my motion sickness" He said then proceeded to act like he was asleep while letting his guild mark show. A man with a short ponytail and a white coat accompanied by black pants approached the seat where Natsu was at.

"Is this seat taken" the man asked only to be answered by the sound of snoring. The man sat down and immediately noticed the guild mark on Natsu's right shoulder. "Oh a fairy tail mage eh, your lucky to be in a legal guild with all those incredibly sexy girls, like the Titania oh how I'd like to have my way with her" the man said not noticing the temperature rising in the train car. "You legal guild wizards think your so much better than us but your not" the dark man said as he stood up to try to kick Natsu in the face. To his surprise Natsu caught his foot and glared at him with his eyes now going from his normal onyx color to yellow slits for eyes. Natsu threw the man onto the floor knocking the stuff out of his bag including a wooden flute that had a skull with three eyes.

"Ah lullaby just the demon I was looking for" Natsu said as he picked up the flute. "Give that back" the dark mage yelled before attacking Natsu using a spell as he screamed " **KNUCKLE SHADOW** " and a large amount of fists made out of shadows moved toward him. Natsu simply grinned as he summoned flames all around his body dispelling the attack before charging the dark mage with a shout of " **FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST** " with his fist surrounded by fire and punched the dark wizard in the face. An explosion occurred and Natsu used this moment to jump of the train with lullaby in hand.

Natsu landed on the ground just as the others rode up and Natsu mounted his horse. "The mage got away but I got lullaby" Natsu said before he gave Erza a quick peck on the lips. "They'll be heading to Oshibana next so we'll apprehend them there" Mericulo said as the group started moving to the next town.

 _30 minutes later_

The group arrived in Oshibana town to see a large group of citizens standing outside the train station. They walked up and Natsu approached one of the conductors. "Whats going on here" he said and the conductor replied "Dark wizards have taken control of the station but a group of rune knights was sent in to subdue them". Natsu smirked and said "Well as mages we will go and provide some back up" to which the conductor replied "Okay but these guys looked strong" and Natsu grinned stating "One can only hope" as he, Erza, and the horsemen entered the building.

They ran down the corridor and eventually reached a staircase to see a horrible sight. The entire battalion of rune knights were slaughtered without remorse. Natsu felt more anger rising up at this point as he ran up the stairs and was met with the Eisenwald guild in its entirety. The rest of the group ran in and prepared for combat.

"Why hello fairy tail flies" a man suddenly spoke up gaining the attention of the mages. The man had a long black scarf with no shirt, he had white hair and dark brown eyes, he also had a large scythe in his hand. "Who the hell are you" Natsu asked the man who replied angrily "I'm Erigor the ripper and I need you to give lullaby back" Natsu chuckled at the man and then burst out into laughter. "Whats so funny pest" Erigor asked seething at the boy. "The fact that you think I'll give you mass death magic, that and the fact that I already figured out your plan" Natsu said calmly his laughter dying down.

"Master Makarov" called a messenger bird as it stopped and gave him a letter. "Oh look its from our poster girl Mirajane isn't she a looker" Master Makarov said to the other guild masters. "Master I have good news and bad news" she said having Makarov's full attention. "The bad news is that the dark guild Eisenwald is planning on using lullaby to kill hundreds of people" she said as the master now had a worried look on his face. "The good news is that Erza and the horsemen are already on their way to stop them it may very well be the strongest team in fairy tail even though it's temporary" Mira finished as the letter was over. Makarov now had a pale face and passed out due to the shock of the news.

"Ha you know nothing of our plan" Erigor scoffed at the boy. Natsu then replied to the man "Really then how come I know that the only reason you took the train was to get to Clover not having any actual interest in Oshibana town, now others would wonder what is in Clover that you want, and then I realized that the guild masters meeting is in Clover so by deductive reasoning I came to the conclusion that you were going to use lullaby to kill the guild masters, am I correct" Natsu looked around at everyone who had shocked expressions at Natsu's logical reasoning.

Suddenly Erigor began screaming in complete anger. "How could this puny fly figure out our plan so easily" he said clearly enraged. "Never mind we'll just kill you all and take lullaby back" the shinigami said anger dying down. "Kageyama retrieve lullaby for me" Erigor said before Kageyama suddenly appeared out of the floor and grabbed lullaby from Natsu.

Kageyama then threw lullaby to Erigor who began flying away stating "Well goodbye flies I'm off to get my revenge" the shinigami vanishing from site. The horsemen began seething in rage getting the attention of the Eisenwald wizards.

"So first he threatens us and then our guild master UNACCEBTABLE" Mericulo sad before his and the rest of the horsemen's magic flared. "Prepare for the apocalypse for we are the horsemen" Frandrick stated putting his helmet back on and shouting " **REQUIP** " as two large axes were summoned into his hands.

Then each of the horsemen said one word each that boosted their power even more. "Death" Mericulo uttered as his appearance changed to make him look like Death himself. "War" was uttered as Frandrick became even larger and a dark aura surrounded him and he gained a demon like visage. "Pestilence" Brakoni muttered as his appearance changed giving him long finger nails while a gaseous substance leaked from his mouth. "Famine" Hekenas said as his stature became more muscular and his opponents began to feel hungry. "Destruction" was said quietly by Natsu as dragon like scales appeared on his body and his eyes became yellow slits.

Mericulo, Brakoni, and Hekenas then simultaneously said " **REQUIP** " as Mericulo summoned a scythe to his hand, Brakoni summoned two daggers into his hands, and Hekenas summoned a ninja sword to his hand. Erza then summoned two swords to her hands as they all charged in.

Natsu used his " **FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST** " to knock Kageyama and a man dressed like a pharaoh out in a single punch before stating "You guys keep them busy I'll go after Erigor" his brothers nodding in approval and Erza saying "Okay but be careful my love Erigor is dangerous" to which he replied "Of course my dear" then ran off after Erigor using his enhanced sense of smell to follow him.

Natsu made it outside and called for his companion "HAPPY" suddenly a flying blue cat approached Natsu. "What do you need Natsu" to which Natsu replied "I need to catch up to Erigor so could you fly me please" Happy responded with "Aye sir" and **picked Natsu up to begin the pursuit.**

 _In the train station_

Frandrick cut an opponent and then smiled and said " **BLOOD PUPPETEER: TWIN PIERCINGS** " and the droplets of blood on the ground became two spears that he threw into another opponents leg causing him to bleed allowing him to use his next spell " **BLOOD PUPPETEER: BLOOD GOLEM** " he said as a golem made from blood rose up and hardened as it attacked the dark mages.

Mericulo was standing over a pile of unconscious mages when he said " **REAPERS CURSE: UNDEATH** " then the unconscious mage got up and began fighting their guild mates then he saw more unconscious mages and shouted " **REAPERS CURSE: VAMPIRIC OBSSESION** " which caused the knocked out mages to get up and start biting their allies.

Brakoni was currently engaged in a fist fight but kicked his opponent away before saying " **DISEASE GOD'S BELLOW** " as a torrent of purple mist spewed out of his mouth inflicting an illness that knocked his opponents out cold then he charged his other opponents and said " **DISEASE GOD'S DEHIBILITAING FIST** " as he coated his blades in his magic swinging them at his opponents.

Hekenas simply said " **BODY MANIPULATION: LIVING PUPPET** " as he took control over the four mages charging him and made them fight each other before lunging in with his sword and knocked out more people then utilized his next spell " **BODY MANIPULATION: PARANOIA** " and the dark mages began to attack each other screaming in fear as the fought.

Erza was swinging her swords and knocking foes unconscious with every swing. She then used her magic " **REQUIP: HEAVENS WHEEL ARMOR** " she said as her body was enveloped in a yellow glow and then she was revealed in an all silver armor with a chest plate that had a feathery design. Accompanied by a head piece that had a feathery design and wings on her back. She then summoned twelve swords floating behind her. "Dance my swords **BLUMENBLATT** " she shouted as her sword moved to attack her enemy.

 _With Natsu and Erigor_

Erigor looks behind him when he hears what sounds like screaming and sees Natsu and Happy going full speed to catch up to him. He turns around and throws a spell at him " **GALE FORCE** " but Natsu and Happy dodge the attack as Natsu launches himself at Erigor and engulf his body with flames. As Natsu makes impact he shouts " **FIRE DRAGONS SWORD HORN** " then as their falling Natsu puffs out his cheeks and yells " **FIRE DRAGONS ROAR** ". When the dust clears Natsu and Erigor are both standing with the latter being badly injured. Erigor the speaks "I'm done playing games with you pesky flies feel my full power" he then shouts " **STORM MAIL** " and his body is engulfed in an armor of wind. Natsu scoffed and began raising the temperature and dissipated the wind armor the shinigami was wearing. The dark mage looks at the boy with anger evident in his eyes. Natsu then rushed him and yelled " **FIRE DRAGONS WING ATTACK** " as he engulfed his arms in fire and swung them like whips hitting the man and knocking him out.

Erza and the others pull up in a magic mobile due to the horsemen wanting to rest and save their magic just in case. Erza stopped the car and hugged Natsu in a tight embrace. Then his brothers got out of the car and walked over to him. "Hey look at that he beat him" Hekenas said teasingly. Little did they know that Kageyama had grabbed onto the car and followed them until they heard him "Ha you flies are pathetic now watch your guild master die" he said as he drove off with lullaby in his hand.

The horsemen summoned their horses and pursued the man. By the time they caught up they saw Kageyama with the flute his lips about to play. _'now everything will change'_ he thought and then as if hearing his thoughts Master Makarov said "Nothing will change" Kageyama looked surprised. "A weakling will always remain a weakling, and that is why we make friends, no flute can make you stronger" he continued as his mages looked at their master with pride. Kageyama dropped to his knees and let go of the flute.

Natsu and his group walked over to Makarov and said "Good job master you always had a way with words" "Why thank you I've always prided myself on my intellect".

" **You puny humans were always weak** " a new voice said out of nowhere. Suddenly lullaby began to glow and grew into a giant monster. "What is this thing" Erza asked slightly scared. "this is lullaby's true form" Natsu said staring at the demon. " **I guess I'll have to devour all your souls and I'll start with you** " it said pointing at Erza. "If you want her you'll have to go through us" all of the horsemen said in unison.

 **Happy holidays everyone I know I skipped over Bora, Everlue, and Macao but that was because I didn't know how to write those scenes the way I wanted to. But on the bright side you got to see the horsemen I action and next chapter will be the lullaby fight.**

 **Now I must go my people need me.** **Goodbye my friends**


	3. Chapter 3: Lullaby

**_Chapter 3: Lullaby_**

Natsu charged the demon flute with his hands lit ablaze. He launched himself into the air shooting fire from his feet to act as a boost.

" **FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST** " he shouted as his fist connected to Lullaby's face causing an explosion that sent the demon stumbling back. He didn't stop there " **FIRE DRAGONS ROAR** " was screamed as a torrent of flames spewed form his mouth hitting the demon head on.

Lullaby swung it fist striking Natsu and making him going flying. He righted himself midair and landed next to the horsemen but his head was cut open and he was bleeding profusely.

"NATSU" Erza yelled as she ran to his side to check on him. "Oh my god you're hurt" She said as she wiped the blood from his face.

"Don't worry I'm fine my love" He said as he lit his hand on fire and cauterized the wound making it close.

He then got up and walked to the other horsemen. "Guys I have a plan" he stated as he told the others what the needed them to do.

"Alright lets take it down **REQUIP** " said all the horsemen and Erza as the re-quipped their weapons to their hand and Erza switched to her black wing armor. Mericulo had his scythe, Frandrick had his dual axes, Brakoni had his poisoned daggers, Hekenas had his ninja blade, and Natsu had a Katana that he can coat in fire.

" **Do you have any last words before I devour your souls pathetic wizards** " Lullaby asked the group of mages standing before it.

"Yeah we got a few For you" the horsemen said.

"Death" Mericulo said as his appearance once again changed.

"War" Frandrick shouted as his size grew.

"Pestilence" Brakoni whispered as his nails grew and the purple smoke spewed from his mouth.

"Famine" Hekenas stated as his bulk grew and the guild masters started to feel hungry. "I apologize guild masters but I need to use your strength for a little while" he bowed towards the guild masters before he readied himself for combat again.

"Destruction" Natsu growled out as flames erupted from him and the ground around him cracked and broke apart and red scales covered his body again.

Lullaby let out a horrendous roar as he swung at the group of defiant mages."Now Hekenas" Natsu shouted " Okay **BODY MANIPULATION: HALT** " he shouted as lullaby froze in place. Natsu raises his sword and cut off Lullaby's right arm in one quick motion.

"ATTACK" Mericulo shouted as the group charged forward. Natsu swung his sword hitting Lullaby in the chest leaving a large hole. Erza did the same connecting her hole to Natsu's. Mericulo hit Lullaby in the right shoulder cutting of the rest of his arm. Frandrick hit the left shoulder and cut of the entirety of Lullaby's left arm. Brakoni imbued his daggers with his magic shouting " **DISEASE GOD'S BLADED FURY** " as he released a barrage of strikes on the back of Lullaby. Hekenas released a flurry of attack on Lullaby's torso and chest.

Frandrick landed on the ground and pulled out a bag of blood. He cut the bag open and shouted " **BLOOD PUPPETEER: ONE THOUSAND PEIRCINGS** " as the blood turned into one thousand spears. Frandrick then started throwing the spears at Lullaby as they pierced through and left gaping holes in it's body.

Natsu landed on the demons head and propelled himself of using fire to boost himself farther and slightly burning Lullaby's head;

" **Enough of this I'll destroy you all hear my melody of death** " Lullaby said as it lifted it's head. "Guys I'm running out of strength I won't be able to hold it much longer" Hekenas said panting.

"That's okay it's death song won't work now" Mericulo said calmly. Lullaby let out a roar that uprooted a few trees as a magic circle appeared above its mouth. The everyone except the horsemen and master Makarov covered their ears to try to block out the song. However the sound to come out of the demon flute was a wheezing sound as air went through the numerous holes on its body.

" **No my music, what happened to my beautiful music** " Lullaby asked distraught.

"You can't play your music anymore because of all the holes on your body" Frandrick said as he cut open another bag of blood.

" **Well then ill obliterate you with my beam attack** " Lullaby screamed as it fired a beam from it's mouth.

" **BLOOD PUPPETEER: SHIELD** " Frandrick yelled as the blood formed itself into a shield and blocked the beam as a stream of fire was created on the ground. All of a sudden the fire started to move upwards into the sky. Lullaby looked up and saw Natsu eating the flames.

"For Threatening the woman I love your punishment is destruction" he said as he began falling towards the demon. " **You're a monster** " Lullaby said terrified to the falling wizard.

"No I'm a dragon" Natsu said to the demon. He then began to use a spell as his hands burst into flames " **With the flames of my right arm and the flames of left arm put them together… and this is what you get FIRE DRAGONS: BRILLIANT FLAME** " Natsu created a giant fireball that he then threw at Lullaby. The flames hit it and exploded as Lullaby screamed in pain. The flames dissipated and lullaby was still standing so Natsu used another attack. " **FIRE DRAGONS SLASH** " he shouted as he sliced the demons head off and it's body turned to ash.

"Wow I cant believe they beat a demon from the book of Zeref" one of the guild masters said as Natsu walked up. "Yeah that's all well and good but" another one said with mouth agape. "THEY WENT OVER BOARD" the rest said as Natsu turned around to see a few buildings and even a couple of mountain tops destroyed in the fight.

Makarov paled as his mouth hung open. Natsu then interjected "Hey it could have been a lot worse the whole town could have been wiped out" he said nodding his head sagely.

"Yeah I'd say we kept the damage to a minimum" Erza said as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's waist.

"I mean we used mostly close range melee attacks so there wasn't that much damage" Mericulo said.

"I believe Natsu and I were the only ones to use any ranged attacks and Natsu's exploded on impact" Frandrick said not worried that his attacks caused most of the damage.

"Anyway children I think we should head back to the guild" Makarov said as he snapped out of his daze.

"Yes master" they all said in unison.

 _4 hours later_

Natsu pushed open the doors to the guild hall "We're back" he shouted as he made his way to the bar with Erza and Happy.

Hey Mira can I get a plate of flaming meat, a strawberry cake and a fish" Natsu asked as they sat down. "Sure thing Natsu" she said as she handed Natsu the meat, Erza the cake, and Happy the fish. "FISSHHHHH" Happy yelled happily as he began eating.

The three finished their food and started to head home to get some sleep. Natsu, Happy, and Erza walked in and Happy instantly went to bed. "Hey Natsu you wanna take a bath together" Erza said seductively as she re-quipped her clothes and armor off.

"Sure why not I've been dying for a little fun" Natsu replied picking up Erza bridal style and carrying her to the bathroom. For the next hour the entire house was flooded with the sounds of pleasurable moans as the couple made love in the bathroom.

 _The next morning_

Mira ran down the stairs from the second floor with a worried look on her face. "Master one of the S-Class quests is missing from the board" she said panicked. "WHAT" Master Makarov yelled spitting his coffee out. "Which one was taken" he asked. "Galuna island" she said.

"I don't know who took it" Mira said worriedly. "Well I do" a new voice interjected. "Laxus tell me who took it" Makarov said.

"It was Grey Fullbuster he was babbling some non-sense about not wanting to be left behind and that doing this S-Class quest would surely help him reach S-Class" he said with a smirk on his face.

"And you didn't stop him" Mira said glaring at Laxus. "I tried to tell him id take him but he said he could do it himself" Laxus said "Just mark it that Natsu and Erza took it and have them go after him" he said and Mira stopped glaring at him "That's a good idea Laxus" She said as she put it in the book.

 _2 minutes later_

Natsu and Erza walk through the doors of the guild. "Natsu, Erza we need you to go to Galuna island" Mira said kindly. "Why" Natsu asked. "Gray took an S-Class quest and is heading there right now" Master Makarov said. "We marked it that you two took it so that the guilds name doesn't get besmirched" he said. "Understood we will go, complete the quest and come back with Grey and Lucy since she likely went with him" Erza said as she and Natsu walked out the door to Hargeon to catch a boat.

 **I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others but the lullaby fight was a bit easy for me to write. Oh and yes Laxus will be nicer in this story because I don't like mean Laxus. As for the battle of fairy tail arc it will be different because of the fact I made Laxus nicer. I keep forgetting to mention that Natsu is indeed an S-Class mage.**

 **Now I must go my people need me.** **Good bye my friends.**


End file.
